


The Language of Flowers

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben returns home, Declarations Of Love, F/M, HEA, Kylo/Ben finds a creative way to get through to her, Post-TLJ, Rey closed the bond, Reylo May prompt, Romantic Gestures, flowers symbolize feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: An anonymous admirer sends flowers to Rey on a daily basis via Lando Calrissian. At first she doesn’t know who it is, but then she begins to suspect that it might have something to do with blocking her Force bond to a certain someone.Every flower has some meaning like being sorry. Or true love. It becomes difficult for Rey to ignore the entire thing. And Leia recognizes the handwriting on the eleventh card.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 159





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first of the May prompts on Tumblr and in the Reylo Mighty Network.

He called again. The second time in two days.

“Lando”, Leia greeted the man on the computer screen. “You haven’t called this often in the past six months.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, guess what. More flowers arrived.”

She blinked surprised. “For Rey?”

“Yep.” He sighed. “What’s going on? Why is this the second day that some secret admirer sends flowers for her? And more importantly – why to Bespin?”

“Well…” Leia began, trying to think of an explanation.

“Maybe because the person didn’t have her address, but knew that you could make contact?” Rose suggested and gave Leia an apologizing look for interfering. She waved towards the screen. “Hi there.”

“Hello, Rose.” Suddenly Lando laughed. “You know, this time is Hydrangea. But we didn’t have roses yet.”

“Yet?” Rose quickly replied, leaving Leia no chance. “You mean you think there will be more?”

He shrugged. “I think the secret admirer is trying to tell our lovely Jedi something.”

“Uhhh, a love interest?” Rose enthused with a big grin.

Leia sighed. “Hopefully not someone from Jakku.”

“Well, I forwarded the flowers to you the usual way with another shipment for the Resistance. They should be with you in a few hours. Maybe Rey can make something of the card. And if or when more flowers arrive, I’ll act accordingly.” He hesitated. “Or… do you think it might be a trap and a try to find out where the Resistance is?”

“Rey is still fairly new to the Resistance. There are very few people knowing who she is.”

“What about that Unkar Plutt guy?” Lando replied.

Leia shook her head. “I already contacted him, making perfectly clear that Rey will never work for him again.”

Lando grin. “You threatened him?”

“I only implied that he would not like it, that the First Order could accidentally learn that Jakku is the newest hiding place of the Resistance.”

“I see”, Lando said with another chuckle.

“You know, you can call any time. You don’t need to be in the flower delivery business for that”, Leia pointed out.

“Well, that sounds like an idea. Maybe I’ll bring them next time myself. Calrissian out.”

The screen went black.

Leia exchanged a glance with Rose.

“What if it’s the First Order?” Rose carefully asked.

Leia exhaled heavily. “That would also be my first thought. But the card was personal, wasn’t it?”

She nodded.

“Doesn’t seem like something they would do.” Not even Ben, she added in her mind. Sadly, her son was way too far gone.

Rose nodded again. “It’s romantic.”

***

Five hours later a small ship landed. While unloading the cargo, the pilot brought a bouquet to Rey who was already waiting with Leia and Rose by her side.

“I really have no idea who sent those”, Rey emphasized once more. She took off the paper that was wrapped around the flowers.

“Wow, these Hydrangea are really beautiful”, Rose whispered, seeing blue-green blossoms.

“See, I wouldn’t even recognize what they are”, Rey said. “There are no flowers on Jakku.” Her gaze fell on the Hydrangea and she took in the color, form and smell. It was like a small miracle that beautiful things like these flowers existed.

“Yesterday it was white Peonies and today these blue-green Hydrangea”, Leia summarized.

“The person who sent them has good taste”, Rose commented. “What does the card say?”

Rey put the bouquet on a nearby table, took the small envelope and opened it. “I’d rather bring them to you in person”, she read out aloud.

Rose raised her eyebrows. “And you really have no idea who that secret admirer is?”

Rey shook her head and handed Leia the note. “It was just that small sentence, printed in a simple font.”

“Well, since it looks like there will be more of these, perhaps we get some clue along the way.”

***

After another two days with more flowers the three women still were clueless.

“Ah, Mistress Leia, I was looking for you all over the place”, C-3PO announced, walking into the room. His droid gaze fell on the newest flowers and he also saw the other bouquets nearby. “Oh my, this is some serious courtship considering the meaning of these types of flowers.”

“Uh, what?” Rey replied confused.

“They have some meaning?” Rose added stunned.

Leia lips parted in realization. She looked at the flowers again. “Of course, they do. I’ve been completely blind.” She pointed to the newest in the collection. “In the time of the Old Republic there was a language of flowers. They carried a certain meaning. It was forgotten decades ago, but someone seems to remember and make use of it."

"Lavender Roses mean love at first sight”, 3PO explained.

Rey’s stomach did a flip and she wondered, if she was getting red. “Love?” she echoed silently.

“Oh yes”, 3PO confirmed.

“The white Peonies came first”, Rose said, implying the question about their meaning. “Then there were the blue-green Hydrangea, the pink Camellia, and today the lavender Roses.”

The droid took this as an invitation for a lecture. “White Peonies express someone’s regret. The Hydrangea can symbolize heartfelt emotions and understanding between two people. The pink Camellia stands for longing and the lavender Rose for love at first sight.”

Rey just stared at the flowers. The problem was that there was a man maybe fitting the messages, but…

“Still no idea who sent them?” Rose asked with a sigh.

“No…” Rey replied, hoping she was convincing.

Rose made a disappointed noise. “And the notes are still useless. I mean, the first one only said ‘For Rey’, the second one ‘I’d rather bring them to you in person”, the third ‘Remember the fire’ and today we have a ‘And much more than that’. That means there will be more, right?”

“Probably”, Leia said.

“How exciting!” C-3PO exclaimed.

Rey exhaled heavily and headed for the exit. “I need some air.”

In retrospect she should have know the first day. She felt so stupid. The bond with Ben – or Kylo – was closed. She kept him out since Crait a few days ago. Since she’d felt in the Falcon that it still existed after Snoke’s death and that she couldn’t keep seeing him like this after the lightsaber blew up. She missed him. She missed the connection and the understanding between them, but she hated how he’d acted after fighting Snoke’s guards.

So, obviously he’d found another way to talk to her. Lando also made sense. Ben knew where Lando was and Lando knew how to reach the Resistance.

Yeah, it all made sense. She only didn’t get the part where the new Supreme Leader did not barge in right now, because he had traced the flower deliveries.

Rey had no idea what to make of that particular fact. Was he waiting for her to go somewhere? Did he hope she would reopen the bond? Was this a countdown and would he show up any day now?

She hated the not knowing.

But she kind of was touched by getting those flowers and the messages.

This was bad.

***

More flowers came.

The next day is was purple Lilac, symbolizing first love. The note said “I constantly think of you”. Rey excused herself immediately and didn’t show up for hours.

The day after that white Chrysanthemum came, meaning truth and loyal love. The card read “I was so stupid. You’re the only one for me”. Rey told the others again, that she didn’t know where the flowers came from.

On the seventh day in total a display of Primroses in different colors told that he could not live without her, accompanied by the note “Do you feel the same?”. Rey asked, if Lando couldn't simply throw all future flowers away. She didn’t mean it, but she didn’t know what to do.

Day eight brought some Forget-me-not, meaning the recipient had a place in the heart of the other person and the love was true. The flowers also were a reminder of memories that both shared. The card said “I miss you so much”. Rey ran away again and Leia was sure by now that the young woman knew what this was all about.

So, when a single red velvet Rose and the adjoined note both said “I love you”, she assured Rey that she could talk with her about anything.

But Rey wanted to be alone again.

It was the same when on day ten a bouquet of twelve Roses of the same color and the card said “Be mine”.

Rey was at her breakingpoint. She was so moved by the romantic gestures. She’d even dared to look after _him_ at night when she assumed that he was sleeping. And he actually was. She saw him sleeping, but nearly panicked, fearing that he could wake up and catch her. So she quickly closed the bond again.

She still held on to keeping her distance. Aside from being completely inexperienced in romantic matters she was afraid that he would again ask her to rule the galaxy with him.

Oh, she had wanted so badly to take his hand. But Ben’s hand – not Kylo’s.

And that was the problem now: Who was sending the flowers? Ben or Kylo?

***

The ship that came on the eleventh day was the one of Lando Calrissian himself. Someone with the largest bouquet of red velvet Roses anyone on the base had ever seen walked behind him.

“Are you pursuing a new carrier?” Leia teased him.

He shrugged. “Well, I decided that I wanted to see Rey’s face this time. You have to admit that this tops everything”, he commented, pointing at the flowers.

“Hello, Lando”, Rey just said.

Lando greeted her with a hand kiss. “Nice to finally meet you in person, Rey.”

She smiled, but eyed the roses. She saw the card peeking out in between the blossoms. She was nervous. Everyone was watching her and she had the feeling that there had to be a reason for Lando being here.

“Oh my”, C-3PO suddenly said. “I count fifty roses. That means limitless love.”

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, then took the small envelope, freed the card and almost forgot to breathe.

This time there was handwriting in beautiful calligraphy. She saw the words “You’re everything to me. Please let me back in.” and knew instantly that they were referencing to their conversation after fighting the guards on the Supremacy.

“What does the card say this time?” Rose asked curiously.

“Uhm…” Rey was at a loss for words and she realized too late that Leia might recognize the handwriting.

The General’s eyes widened. Her gaze met Rey’s, who had forgotten to breathe again.

“So, the cat’s out of the bag”, Leia said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rey only managed to nod.

“More like out of the ship”, Lando corrected with a chuckle and a meaningful glance.

Rose frowned in confusion, but Rey and Leia understood immediately.

With a small gasp Rey turned to the ramp – where a man in black pants and a midnight blue longsleeved dress shirt was standing now. It was like a veil was lifted, for she suddenly felt his presence which he must have had hidden until now.

Leia felt it, too. “Ben”, she whispered in disbelieve.

He slowly walked towards them, showing an almost boyish and shy small smile.

Rey made a few steps and they finally were in front of each other.

A few people drew their weapons and pointed them on him, yelling something about the Supreme Leader attacking, but Lando yelled right back: “Calm down, people! He’s not Kylo Ren anymore.”

“You’re not?” Rey asked in wonder about him showing up like this. She still needed to wrap her head around the fact that Ben Solo was really here.

“No”, he breathed. “At least I don’t want to be. I was… stupid. I don’t want power. I just want you.”

“Two weeks ago that sounded a little different when you asked me to take your hand and rule the galaxy with you.”

“He did what?!” Rose exclaimed, before she could stop herself.

But Rey and Ben didn’t react. They had only eyes for each other. A fact making Leia smile. And a contently grinning Lando stepped next to her, watching what would happen next.

“So, white Peonies for that?” Rey teased Ben.

He chuckled – it was the first time she saw him smile like this. “I had to start somewhere to explain myself.”

“Unfortunately there are no flowers for carefully asking if I’m right to assume that you only didn’t want the part about letting the past die and ruling the galaxy. I… was hoping that you might have wanted the other thing though. You know… uh… taking my hand?”

Rey felt a little dizzy by now. “Ben’s hand was all I wanted since that night we talked.”

This time she was the one extending a hand – and he took it with a happy smile, lacing their fingers and pulling her close. He cupped her face with his free hand and the moment he felt that she’d opened the bond again, he dared to lean in for a kiss.

Their lips gently touched in a first short kiss, followed by another one.

Rose gaped at the scene before her. She wanted to squeal in delight, but wasn’t sure, if that was appropriate considering that despite Lando’s words she didn’t know, whether he was still the enemy or not.

Lando finally cleared his throat. “Kids, we’re still here, you know?”

Reluctantly Ben and Rey let go of each other and turned to Lando, Leia and Rose.

“Sorry…”, Ben slowly said and looked to his mother. “Mom, I’m…”

She nodded with a warm glance. “We’ll talk later. But…” She closed the distance to him and pulled him into a tight embrace that he returned.

“Well”, Lando started in cheery voice, “guess who showed up on Bespin this morning, begging me to take him to the woman he loves. Don’t worry, I checked for bugs myself and Maz made sure that he’s not playing us. After all she knows enough of the Force for that.”

“I can second that”, Rey said.

“How?” Rose asked.

“I still don’t understand it fully myself, but we’re connected through the Force”, Rey explained.

“Which you blocked”, Ben added, separating from his mother again. “You closed the bond, so I had to come up with another way of talking to you and telling you about my feelings. I think that was one of my mistakes – I didn’t express enough that I am so much in love with you, Rey.”

She didn’t know why she had the urge to do this again in front of people, but she surged forward and kissed him again. “I love you, too”, she breathed in the hope only he would hear.

Of course, Leia, Rose and Lando also heard.

Suddenly Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and ran off with him towards the near forest.

Lando laughed. “Ah, true love. It even conquers the Supreme Leader.”

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Rose started. “What’s with the First Order now?”

“Did Ben say something?” Leia added.

Lando grinned and took out a datachip from a pocket of his jacket. “All the Supreme Leader’s codes. They don’t know yet that he’s with us now. But maybe we can think of something with the least bloodshed, when our two lovebirds return. I think they deserve a little alone time to talk first and figure out the next steps.”

“Any danger that they’ll come back being engaged?” Leia asked with a chuckle.

“Danger?” he echoed amused. “Or do you mean chance? Well, for today I talked him out of proposing. I think the surprise was big enough and apparently there was some sort of hasty proposal two weeks ago.”

Leia sighed. But it was more out of happiness than anything else. “Rey left out quite a few things about her encounters with Kylo Ren.”

Lando shrugged again. “Can you blame her?”

She shook her head. “No, she brought my son back. I’ll be eternally grateful.”

“I love happy endings”, Rose enthused.

“Oh no, my dear”, Lando objected. “This is no happy ending, but a happy beginning.”

A highly disturbed Poe Dameron walked to them, coming of the forest. “Uh, guys… Am I hallucinating or is Rey in the forest making out with a guy who looks kind of like Kylo Ren? Who is he?”

Rose and Lando broke into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> In the 18th and 19th century flowers were used as a secret language. Every flower has some meaning and message. I tried to find some fitting for the purpose of this fic. I hope I got it right. The Hydrangea is mainly negativ, but I took its positive meaning.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments, if you like the fic :)


End file.
